planetben10fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ben 10 Força Alienígena: The Game
Ben 10 Força Alienígena: The Game é um jogo de vídeo baseado na série Ben 10 Força Alienígena. thumb Enredo No caminho para o pier, Ben, Gwen e Kevin encontram os Cavaleiros Eternos através de um rastreador de tecnologia alienígena. Kevin, Gwen, e Ben acompanhar os Cavaleiros Eternos no cais, onde eles estão procurando um pedaço de tecnologia alienígena enterrada lá. Em seu caminho para recuperar o componente, Ben encontra um Encanador (forma de forma) chamado Gorvan. Gorvan afirma que o objetivo é dele, e ele está tentando recuperar diversos componentes de tecnologia alienígena ilegal e rapidamente recruta Ben, Gwen e Kevin para completar esta tarefa. Em seguida, o trio vão para um castelo dos Cavaleiros Eternos na floresta. Ben e Kevin lutam com os Cavaleiros, e o sistema de segurança onde Ben descobre que o próximo componente, que escondido em um (nomeadamente encadeado) dragão Robótico. Depois de derrotar o dragão, Ben recupera o componente e traz de volta para a base mais próxima, onde dá a Gorvan, que diz que ia manter seguro o componênte. Em seguida a equipe persegue um componente recentemente descoberto em uma base militar. Kevin decide não ir a missão depois de ser insultado por Ben e Gwen. Como Ben faz o seu caminho através da superfície (lutando com Vulkanus e seus alienígenas Picaretas), Gwen desativa os sistemas de segurança sob a terra. Eventualmente, Ben luta com Vulkanus sozinho (que decepciona Kevin, que decidiu não se juntar a Ben nessa missão), onde Ben tem que lutar e derrotá-lo em faixa de munições e Ben leva o componente. Voltando à base da a Gorvan o componente e fala sobre Vulkanus, Gorvan afirma que Vulkanus terá que ser "tratado" como merece. Ben e Gwen nota que Kevin está agindo suspeitando de Gorvan e devem manter um olho nele. Gorvan recebe uma mensagem pedindo um relatório de progresso. Em seguida Ben viaja para uma incubadora onde um grupo de DNAliens estavam usando o componente ao poder uma máquina de ovo. Depois de lutar contra eles em uma cidade fantasma e no incubatório, Ben recupera o componente e traz o componente de volta para a base. Após o desbloqueio dos arquivos secretos do vô Max, Ben, Gwen e Kevin descobrem que Gorvan era um encanador expulso, pois vendia de tecnologia alienígena ilegal, a revelação provoca Kevin a caçar Gorvan sem ajuda e Ben vai atrás de Kevin. Enquanto isso, Kevin foi pego por Gorvan que atraiu Kevin em uma Incubadora no interior da base. Depois de finalmente recuperar o atraso com Kevin, Ben encontra-lo parcialmente transformado em um DNAlien. Depois de bater Kevin, Ben se transforma de volta ao normal o manda de volta para Gwen. Ben continua busca de Gorvan. Depois de voltar a Gwen e Kevin, Gwen explica que o componente final (que estava escondido dentro da base) é um núcleo de Sub-Energia. E então um Soberano rouba o componente. Utilizando rastreador de Kevin, eles localizam o Soberano a três torres meteorológicas agora concluídas. A equipe é imediatamente dividida devido a um enxame de DNAliens. Ben deduz que um foguete nas proximidades é o centro de controle para as torres de tempo, e se recruta a removê-lo da placa de circuito, apesar das advertências de Gwen. Após lutar contra um enxame de DNAliens, híbridos DNAliens alienígenas, além de um Soberano, Ben faz o seu caminho para o piloto automático, onde ele se move a nave para fora do circuito. No entanto, o Soberano, explica que a remoção da nave ativa as torres de tempo e se alegra de que se não fosse por Ben seus planos seriam arruinados e joga Ben para fora de sua nave, para que Ben pode ver seus próprios trabalhos manuais em ação. Nós retroceder ao início do último nível, onde Gwen tenta avisar Ben para não ir para a nave. Após a tentativa frustrada, Gwen e Kevin se separaram para derrubar as torres de força. Após cumprir sua missão eles se encontram o Enormossauro facilmente destruindo as torres restantes. Enquanto explorava os destroços das torres, a equipe descobre que o Soberano está planejando fazer um arco gigante. Aliens Jogáveis Todas as Plataformas *Fogo Fátuo *Enormossauro (Em tamanho real no último nível) Apenas em Wii, PS2 e PSP *Friagem *Macaco-Aranha *Arraia à Jato Apenas em DS *Gosma *Eco Eco *Cromático Macetes PSP, PS2 e Wii *Todos os Combos - Fogo Fátuo, Gwen, Kevin, Ben *Aliens infinitos - Ben, Fogo Fátuo, Gwen, Friagem *Invencibilidade - Kevin, Friagem, Fogo Fátuo, Kevin *Nível Lord - Gwen, Kevin, Friagem, Gwen DS (Todas os códigos devem ser inseridos no menu de seleção) *B, B, A, A, B, B, Select - Todos os aliens *X, X, Y, Y, A, A, Select - Todos os itens desbloqueáveis *A, A, B, B, Y, X, Select - Todos os níveis Chefes *Techadon (DS) *Dragão Robótico (PS2, Wii e PSP) *Vulkanus *Kevin Levin DNAlien *Gorvan (personagem apenas de videogame; baseado em Quatro Braços) *DNAlien Florauna (DS) *Soberano Inimigos *Cavaleiro Eterno *Cavaleiro Eterno forte *Cavaleiro Eterno laser *Cavaleiro Eterno montado *Cavaleiro Eterno ninja *Alien Picareta preocurador *Alien Picareta *Alien Picareta laser *Xenocyta *DNAlien trabalhador *DNAlien soldado *DNAlien comandante *Vulpimancer DNAlien *Pyronite DNAlien Níveis *Knight-Mare at the Pier *The Forest Mid-evil (The Forest Medieval na versão PSP e PS2) *Bombs Away! *A Few Bad Eggs *Plumber Trouble *Rural Rumble *Running on Autopilot *A Change In The Weather Níveis DS *Estaleiro (Chefe: Techadon azul) *Armazém (Chefe: Gorvan) *Caverna (Chefe: DNAlien Florauna) *Torre (Chefe: Soberano Comandante) Componentes *Oscillator de Plasma Pyronite *Matriz de Focagem Petrosapien *Sistema de Condicionamento de água *Ar Condicionado alienígena *Sub-Energia Citações *'Ben': Ok. (bem baixinho) Obrigado por nada. *'Ben': Por que não chamá-lo um dia e ir pegar alguns sorvetes? *'Ben': (Para Kevin) Eu pensei que o seu conhecimento de alienígenas estava ligado a armas e peças de automóvel! O que você fez, se encontra com um cientista e, acidentalmente, absorve seu cérebro? *'Kevin': Eu sei coisas também! Como ... bem ... um monte de coisas ... *'Kevin': (Depois de Gwen perguntar: "Você vem?") Não. Acho que todos nós devemos ficar com o que sabemos. Vocês vão combater alienígenas maus e eu vou ficar aqui e pensar em auto-peças. (Gwen bate porta do carro) *'Macaco-Aranha': Oh, não é macaco com o macaco de macaco faz *'Macaco-Aranha': Monkey See ... (faz barulho de macaco) ... Monkey Punch! *'Friagem': Previsão para hoje frio .... Com a chance de gelo! *'Friagem': Sou eu? Ou ele ficou um pouco de frio? Oh, talvez seja de mim. *'Friagem': Gelo para todos! Ha ha! Eu sempre quis dizer isso! *'Fogo Fátuo:' Se você não agüenta o calor, SAIA DO PÂNTANO! *'Enormossauro:'(De repente aparece após um comentário de Gwen da Mega-Matriz tempo) Alguém disse "Grande"? Novos Inimigos *DNAlien *DNAlien Vulpimancer *DNAlien Pyronite *DNAlien Florauna *Kevin DNAlien *Gorvan *Soberano Curiosidades *Este jogo de videogame é o prólogo ou o que aconteceu antes de Guerra dos Mundos, mas depois de Desenterrada. *O jogo saiu no Reino Unido em fevereiro, sexta-feira 13, de 2009. Três dias antes da primeira temporada que começou no Reino Unido. *Este é o único jogo onde você não pode vencer o chefe final em uma luta. Categoria:Video Games de Força Alienígena Categoria:Mercadorias Categoria:Video Games